Jaune's black eyes
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: Jaune left his family at only six years old, not that he meant to, of course, he was only a child. However, somebody picked him up, and took him to Atlas to train him. He became Atlas' battle tournament champion. He's Stronger, and faster since the people changed him, his childish dream become nothing more than a simple dream. But not only is he a champion, he has black eyes.
1. Chapter 1: At the top

**Notes at the end**

**Chapter 1: At the Top**

"**I do not appreciate being lied to, brother."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**We swore that the last creation either of us would make, would be the humans."**

"**And that they are."**

"**Then what of the Silver eyes?"**

"**They are not a creation. They are a gift that I gave to the humans."**

"**We left them with the relics. Was that not enough?"**

"**We left them without guidance in the world. We left them with little defence from your creations of destruction."**

"**We left them with a small essence of magic. That they call **_**Dust**_**. Is that not enough?"**

"**Not nearly, brother. They needed leaders."**

"**Leaders that directly destroy my creations?"**

"**Indeed. Had I not decided to give some humans eyes of silver, humanity certainly would fall within the century. I gave a select few Silver eyes, your creations are at no real threat."**

"**Then could the ones with Silver eyes could Kill Salem?"**

"**..."**

"**Brother?"**

"**No. Not alone, at least."**

"**She is their biggest threat. So did you not consider she would never find the importance of life and death?"**

"**I did, brother. And that is the point of the curse."**

"**You would willingly destroy humanity in order for one former human to learn its lesson."**

"**..."**

"**What are her terms of mortality now?"**

"**They have not changed, brother. Yet, her immortality now stems from both of our powers. I gave her immortality, but your power will ensure she will always be a scourge to humanity. She will never truly learn."**

"**Then it would take both of our powers to kill her. She will never learn to die."**

"**Correct."**

"**You gave humanity the gift of silver eyes, which contain your power. Then I shall do the same."**

"**Why?"**

"**Unless humanity summons us to wipe all of them out because of her, she will never die."**

"**Correct."**

"**The only way for Humanity to redeem themselves to us, is for humanity to slay Salem."**

"**We do not have to keep our promises, brother."**

"**Then the humans will think we will never be serious about our promises."**

"**They are inconsequential to us. We could wipe them out if they believe so."**

"**Then what will we rule?"**

"**We could create another world."**

"**And do it all over again?"**

"**..."**

"**Let me give them my own gift, the humans. With it, they can redeem themselves. It is only fair, after all."**

"**... Very well brother. Do so wisely."**

_**10 years ago**_

"_No, I won't train you to be a huntsman." Jaune's father says to him, sitting in his bed, bandaged head to toe. Jaune, 6 years old, stands at his father's bedside._

_They're the words Jaune didn't want to hear, the words his father repeated to him almost daily. They're the words that give Jaune a warm feeling. It's not pleasant, not at all. _

"_It's too dangerous, son. The Grimm will tear you apart. They'll tear anybody apart."_

"_But if you train me, I can beat them!" Jaune protests, getting slightly closer to his father._

"_And look where my training got me." The older man gestures to his bandaged self, raising his voice at the child. Jaune flinches, but says:  
_"_But… I want to be a huntsman. I want-"_

"_You want to die, Jaune?" His father says, rather calmly. He shuffles around, and lays down, not without groaning loudly. _

"_Because if you keep heading down this path, you'll end up dead."_

"_Nicholas!" Jaune's mother screams, storming into the room._

_Jaune stopped listening, the words ringing in his head, bouncing around as he took them in._

'_You'll end up dead'_

"_I just want to help people." Jaune says, his voice choked, as tears start to fall from his face._

_Without another word, the boy grabbed his father's sword by the bed, Crocea Mors, and bolted out the door. _

"_Jaune!" One of his parents yells. Who it is, the boy doesn't know, he's too focused on running now. He bursts out the front door and runs. He doesn't pick a specific direction, and just runs, not looking back, and not thinking of what he had just done._

_**Present Day Location: Southern Atlas**_

Jaune sits on a small rock on top of a snowy mountain. He wears yellow armor, a chestplate that reaches his midsection, as well as light shoulder, forearm, and knee armor. His hands, are bare and he wears a black, flexible material everywhere else. At the neck, fur can be seen sticking out, which is a dark tan, lion fur. The sun is setting, obscuring anything below the mountain in darkness.

Jaune takes a deep breath of the cold, thin air, and holds it for a moment. He closes his eyes and takes in the aggressive winds, and the light snow falling on his face, and in his hair. On his back, is a purple and yellow shortened two-sided blade, each a foot long, curved, with one side smooth and sharp, like a machete, and the other side is jagged, serrated to fine points. It's also pointed, to allow for stabbing. The Left blade, is purple, with pink serrated tips, and the right, is simply colored gold with white serrated tips. The shaft of each side, is brown, with black spiraling up it. It's a collapsed Double Naginata.

Jaune releases his breath, a small fog escaping his mouth. He opens his eyes, revealing black Irises, and purple pupils. For a brief moment, a small shuffle can be heard to Jaune's left, letting him sigh, get up, and take out his naginata. He twirls it in his hand once, allowing it to be extended all the way. In one swift movement, Jaune turns his body, and swings the Naginata smoothly, slicing clean through the throat of an Ursa that tried to sneak up on him. The head falls before the body, and with a satisfying _thunk_, the rest of the Ursa drops as well, already beginning to evaporate.

Jaune twirls the Naginata again and places it on his back, sitting down just in front of the rock. He crosses his legs and holds his hands to his stomach, steadying his breath. The air is still thin, even being on the lowest mountain in the range. Taking deep and powerful breaths, Jaune sits there, meditating, and not making a sound.

Soon, light breathing can be heard, as Jaune slips into a light sleep.

Jaune awakens when he hears footsteps behind him. They're soft, and nearly muted by the soft snow atop the mountain, yet his trained ears still pick up on them. Jaune does nothing but take a deep breath, and stand up.

"You know, boy, I told you to be here today, not yesterday." A voice behind him says. It's deep and scratchy, and that of an old man's. Jaune simply sighs and stands up, stretching his arms and legs.

"Took me some time to finish up this armor." He tells Jaune, putting a bag on the rock Jaune was sitting against. Again, the younger man doesn't say anything, and turns around, looking the old man directly in the eyes.

The old man's eyes are the same as Jaune's, only much duller. The man's facial features greatly defy his voice. He has wrinkles all about his face, and his hair is nearly pure white, with small gray streaks in it. He's wearing a thick winter jacket, and on his back, is a single Nagintana, only pure black, and a full six feet long. The man himself, is shorter than Jaune, standing at 5'10.

Jaune kneels down and opens up the bag, finding a blue chestplate, similar to the one he was wearing now, only a deep blue. He rummages around a little more, and finds more pieces, of better quality than what he was wearing now.

"I really think that piss-yellow doesn't suit you, at all." The old man tells him, as Jaune zips the bag back up. He takes a few colored cards out of his pocket, checking if he has enough lien for the trip to Vale. Satisfied with his findings, he puts the cards back, and looks at the scene at the bottom of the mountain. It's a small port town, with a large ship currently at the dock.

"The ship won't leave for another half hour. So, how about you treat this old man to some breakfast?" The man says, stepping next to Jaune. Jaune spares the man a look and jumps off the steep incline.

Jaune sticks his arms out, sliding down the snowy mountain upright, on his feet.

The old man watches the boy and sighs.

"I'm getting too old for this." He proceeds to follow Jaune, sliding in the same rut Jaune made.

Unfortunately, however, Jaune's foot hits a rock sticking out of the snow, causing him to trip, and tumble down the mountain.

In silence, Jaune smacks against the snow, and occasional rock. Falling for about forty yards, before regaining his balance, and sliding against the snow, as if nothing even happened. He continues to slide down, until he slows to a stop, at the bottom of the mountain. Jaune takes a quick look at his arms and legs, checking for visible injuries, before shrugging. The old man slides next to Jaune, having avoided the rock on the way down.

"Have a nice fall?"

Jaune just glares at the man for a brief moment before trudging towards the town, a slight limp in his left leg. The old man simply shakes his head before following Jaune, walking in relative silence, the old man being the only one to talk.

A few minutes later, the two arrive at the town. It's obviously an older town, possibly existing since the creation of Mantle. The small buildings no higher than two stories, and sturdy, but old roofing on them. The roads aren't roads, as much as cobblestone pathways, giving Jaune the feeling of a VERY old town. There is, however, a very new-looking dust shop, although small, you can see from the outside it's abundance of SDC- brand dust, making Jaune ever so slightly sneer.

The old man takes the lead, leading the two into a small diner. It's very homey, with an actual fire in a brick fireplace in the center.

"H-" A waitress wearing a blue and white striped dress begins, before pausing. She looks at each of their eyes, and freezes up for a second when she spotted Jaune before continuing.

"H-Hello! How are you two gentlemen doing today?" The waitress asks, with an obviously forced smile on her face.

"Hi there, sweetums. We're quite fine. We're just looking for some breakfast." The old man tells the woman, with an actual genuine smile.

"Of course! You order here, and we'll call your name up when your order is ready!"

"That's a Vale concept. Is it not?"

"Yes it is! We find it efficient in our little port town here!"

"Ahh. I see. Well, we'll both have the egg omelette there."

"Ohh, good choice!" She says with well-hidden disinterest. "Now, can I get a name for that order?"

"Yes, Dux. Dux Albus."

"Alright Mr. Albus. Those omelettes will be ready in about ten minutes. Please take a seat!" Dux merely nods, and waves his hand for Jaune to follow him. The diner is pretty empty, with about twelve other people. Six of which are alone, just drinking coffee. The duo takes their seat in the corner of the diner next to the door, surveying the whole Diner. After a minute, the Waitress pours the two some coffee and leaves.

Jaune, simply eyes it and looks at the desolate street out the window while the old man tries to make conversation.

"You know, you'll miss the Atlas Battle Tournament if you decide to walk to Beacon. Or, even just go to Beacon. I know You didn't go to Berm Academy, but You could get into Bulwark with my recommendation, or even pass the entrance test." Jaune doesn't even look at Dux, eyeing the street intently.

The man babbles on, but Jaune tunes him out, opting to watch a large man leaning against a storefront, smoking a cigar. Jaune is about to ignore him, when another person walks up, with a large duffel bag over his shoulder, entering the small alleyway. The large man waits for exactly 49 seconds, before tossing his cigarette onto the street and walking into the alley.

Jaune gets up without a word and puts up his index finger, quickly walking out the front of the diner. Dux sighs and says:

"You'd think he'd be more cautious, considering I of all people trained him." Dux doesn't even bother to stop the boy, or even watch him.

"He should be done with his month of silence in-" Dux checks his scroll, and sees a timer for one minute and forty-six seconds.

"Yeah. So he should get a quip in by the time he's finished."

Jaune walks on the street, keeping a semi-slow pace. He doesn't even hesitate walking right in the alley. The alley, is just about as stereotypical as you could get. Wet, musky, and two doors on either side of him.

Jaune brushes past them silently, and watches and listens to the two men converse.

"How much would he run for?" The big man says, bending over the now open duffel bag.

"Hmm. I'd say 30k." The other man tells him, holding out his hand. The two men are faced away from Jaune, exposing their backs to him.

"Bullshit." A loud smack echoes through the alley, and a muffled scream follows afterwards.

"Hey, don't touch the merchandise. I'd say he's more like 29k now. Thanks to that."

"So if I Keep beating him, I could lower it to a more reasonable price?"

"With other sellers, maybe. But not me. Stop wasting my time and decide."

Jaune's heard enough, and approaches the two more, when the two doors burst open behind him.

"Someone walkd' in boss!" The one to Jaune's right says. Jaune freezes, keeping his eyes trained on the two men in front of him.

"Wow. I didn't even hear you." The large man says, turning around to see Jaune, with a look of slight disinterest on his face.

"Look, kid. You better scram before you fall into something you don't understand."

Jaune looks at the watch on his left hand, before taking a step towards the men in front of him.

"Alright then, pretty boy. Get him." The man orders the people behind Jaune to begin attacking. Without effort, Jaune ducks under the two men's punches, and tests one for Aura. He swiftly kicks the one to his left into the wall. The man, already off balance, flies into the wall, a loud _CRACK_ could be heard in the alley, as the man collapses. Less than common thugs, who don't even have their aura unlocked.

The other one, wastes no time in swinging back around and trying in vain to punch Jaune, who simply side steps, and sweeps his leg under the thug, tripping him. Jaune, with his back turned against the two other men now, delivers a solid kick to the man's head. The boy takes out his Naginata and is about to turn around when he's grabbed from behind.

"Stupid boy! Never turn your back on the enemy, Or you'll fall right into their trap!" The big man tells Jaune, lifting him up from behind, gradually squeezing him.

_Ding!_

Jaune's scroll goes off, and he gives a little smile, the first one in a month, and clicks a small button on his Weapon. He spins it in the air, before catching his weapon, newly transformed. It's a Mosin Nagant, with the barrel gold, and the Stock being brown, and the Action is black. He turns it around and sticks the barrel in the man's open mouth.

"The only one trapped is you, Bitch!" Jaune finally utters, pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoes through the alley, and the rest of the town. Jaune is abruptly dropped, as the man collapses, holding his mouth, a small amount of blood tricking through his fingers.

"Relax, they're rubber bullets. You've got Aura, too. You'll be fine. For the most part." Jaune finishes, delivering a swift kick to the head of the downed man, knocking him out cold. Jaune quickly turns and aims at the other man, carrying the duffel bag. Jaune takes a deep breath, and shoots twice. The man collapses, and ditches the bag, attempting to run around the corner. Not missing a beat, Jaune fires one last time, hitting the man in the back of the head.

Jaune's magazine runs empty, falling into Jaune's hand. The running man, faints, falling face-first in the concrete. Jaune lets out his breath, and approaches the still bag.

He unzips the bag, revealing a child, no older than six, with his mouth taped shut, and basically skin and bones. His arms and legs are bound by some sort of rope. Jaune stands and transforms his Naginata. The boy sits up, and backs away from Jaune, who rolls his eyes, and slices clean through the ropes on the boy's legs and hands.

"Save yourself next time." Without another word, Jaune twirls his Naginata, puts it on his back, and walks out of the alley. The moment he steps out, Jaune isn't surprised to find there were five people standing there, trying to peek at what just happened.

"Hey… That armor looks familiar." One says.

'_No it doesn't.'_ Jaune thinks, rushing to get away from the few people.

"And his weapon!"

'_Leaving now.'_

Jaune makes a quick dash into the small diner, and sits in his seat, as if nothing happened.

"So, Jaune, did you get a quip out in the middle of that?" Dux asks, reading a newspaper he got from somewhere.

Jaune regards the man for a moment before saying:

"Yep."

"I honestly didn't think you could shut up for an entire month."

"You wouldn't let me leave Atlas otherwise."

"True. True. But still, Atlas has an academy here."

"They do, but it's basically a military school. Not really a way to get to my end goal." Jaune explains to the elder man, ignoring the people outside the window, trying to get a better look at him.

"And your end goal is?" Dux inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"... To die peacefully." Jaune calmly says, as if saying he'll just retire.

"And you'll do that by being a hunter?"

"Well, I like fighting. And look where being a hunter brought you, 83 years old, and living nicely in the Atlesian mountains." Jaune says as if it were that simple.

"And taking an annoying six-year old because of his eyes. Not to mention the oldest somewhat active huntsman. This life doesn't end, kid."

"Yeah, but it's the time between that that makes it all the more special. When you're at peace. Especially for someone with our eyes. Or even to die in combat, doing something I love. You know?" Jaune grabs his mug and takes a sip. He almost retches at the taste.

"What th- Atlesian Black? Guess it figures."

"Now don't be a coffee connoisseur. But either way, it's a little early for you to be thinking about your death. Is it not?"

"Well… Probably. I won't argue with that, but I enjoy fighting. And I believe Beacon would be perfect for that. Here in Atlas, Huntsmen are considered soldiers as well, which means I'll never be at peace with Ironwood on my ass."

"True. True. But if you enjoy fighting, why not keep participating in the tournaments?"

"Gotta become a huntsman at some point if I seek to continue doing that. Besides, They won't accept me if I keep winning."

"Fine. Also, did you really stay silent for the past week and a half? I wouldn't be-"

"Yeah. Also, I really could do away with eggs for the next six months, thank you." Dux laughs at this, and responds with:

"Yes, Yes. Well, Walking, huh? You could participate in the next Atlas Battle tournament if you just take a Bullhead."

"No. Bullheads." Jaune says, pausing between the words for dramatic effect.

"And you'll be better on a boat?"

"Yes. My sea legs are better than the sky ones." Jaune says, crossing his arms and putting his chin up. Dux scoffs and goes back to his newspaper. After a minute's silence, the waitress comes back, except with the plates of omelettes.

"Here you two go. Since we don't have too many people in here today, I figured that it would be efficient to just come and bring you your plates." She says, handing the two their plates. Discreetly, the waitress pushes a napkin towards Jaune, and leaves the two, a small smirk on her face.

"Another, Perhaps?" Jaune looks at the napkin for a second before picking it up, and taking a quick glance at the napkin, finding a scroll number and a small note saying:

"_I loved your last tourney! Call me!"_

"Yeah. Kinda sick of these, honestly."

"And here I thought being famous came with only benefits."

"Haha. No. I thought that too, but it gets annoying, honestly. At least we're in a smaller part of Atlas."

"Yeah. I don't think your influence has really spanned outside of Atlas, so you should be fine. Especially since I made you blindfold yourself, shoulda reduced your popularity."

"Maybe. Also, why did you make me enter anonymously? There's really no point in that." Jaune says, picking at the eggs.

"I didn't want people knowing your real name, especially your parents."

"I… I understand. But that just made the public name me and my weapons."

"Oh! Speaking of which, _Blades_-" Jaune cringes at the name the public gave him, not liking it much at all. "What are _your_ names for your weapons?"

"Do I really need to name them? The media already did that."

"Yes, but you are the person who names your weapons, not other people." Jaune thinks for a moment, before saying:

"Well, the blades themselves are named Lunasolis, which means 'Moon and Sun' in the ancient language… I think I'll name the gun itself… Siopi."

Dux raises and eyebrow at this. "I never will understand your thought process at naming anything. If you're happy with it's name, then go ahead." Dux stays silent and eats his omelette.

The two finish eating and pay for their meal, without Jaune giving the napkin a second look.

"Not even considering it?"

Jaune thinks for a moment before leaving the establishment, returning to the cobblestone streets.

"Nope. I'm leaving the continent today anyways, which means I'll have to call over CCT. It'll just be a pain, even if I did _consider_ liking her."

"Gods kid, you've got to be the most dick-dead person I've ever known." Jaune stops for a brief moment, with a look of utter confusion on his face. Jaune opens his mouth to say something but closes it almost immediately, just shaking his head.

"It's okay to laugh once in a while, you know that, Right?" Jaune resumes his pace, and says:

"Yeah, I do know that, but that wasn't funny. That's it."

"Whatever. But still, last warning, you don't have to go to Vale to be a huntsman, you know? Staying here will eventually get you there."

"And I said not five minutes ago, I don't want to be a soldier who takes orders. End discussion."

"Okay, Okay. Just know that you won't be able to come back here, at all."

"When I graduate, I'll go wherever I need to go. If that just so happens to be here, then so be it."

"You won't find me." Dux says, as the two stop at the dock, with the large ship boarding the last of the people.

"I know. And I count on that." The two stop before the terminal, both of them taking a deep breath, before turning to each other. "Thank you Dux, truly. For the past decade of my life, you raised and trained me to where I am today-"

"Ahh, shut it."

"-I was stupid with my decision to leave my… Family, but it was the best one I've ever made."

"It's cause' of those eyes, boy. And you know it." Dux shifts impatiently, setting the duffel bag of armor and extra clothing on the ground.

"I know, but even then, you showed me mercy, when you really shouldn't have. I still thank you for that." Jaune sticks out his right hand, as Dux eyes it for a moment before sighing, and accepting the handshake. Gripping firmly, they shake three times, before they release, and Jaune grabs the bag and turns around. Once he reaches the ticket teller, he's asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Northmost of Vale."

"Right, age?"

"Sixteen."

"Alright, and last question, Name?" Jaune blinks and says:

"Jaune."

"... Jaune… Last name?"

"No. It's Just Jaune." The teller is silent for a moment before replying with a simple:

"Oh. I'm sorry." The teller then gives Jaune his ticket. He turns and starts heading up the ramp, the final Horn on the boat blaring.

Dux takes a deep breath and shouts out:

"Take care of yourself, Jaune." The boy in question, says nothing back. All he does is wave back, not looking at his teacher.

**End scene! Being honest, had some fun writing this.**

**So first things first, this is going to be heavily inspired by **_**Berserk**_ **in later chapters, which will start at the end of Vol. 3. This is a champion Jaune AU, in which Jaune is… an Atlesian battle champion. Yeah. **

**A little side note, as you saw from the beginning, I found it ridiculously unfair that the God of Light went about giving mankind silver eyes, and talks about 'balance' and shit. So I decided to have the God of Darkness have a crack at giving humanity something. You'll just have to wait and see what exactly the black eyes do. Anyways, I don't have a schedule for anything I write, I write it when I feel like it, so don't expect super frequent updates. I'm not that disciplined.**

**Another side note: I couldn't find Atlas' combat schools or huntsman academies, so I came up with my own. **

**Berm: A small wall, often of sand, that acts as cover, which can potentially stop bullets.**

**Bulwark: A curved, slanted wall, that often ricochets bullets upwards. A highly defensive position.**

**Anyways, toodles!**

"**To say goodbye is to Die a little."- Raymond Chandler.**


	2. Chapter 2: Legendary

**Here we are again.**

**Chapter 2: Legendary**

Jaune leans out over the edge of the boat in the twilight, staring into the ocean, watching some shapes go by as the boat chugs along. The boat itself, is quite impressive. Of Atlesian design, It's quite advanced. Giant, and made of Steel, Guns can be seen through small ports on the ship, showing off to scare pirates away. The air is cool, but somehow it's warmer than the day in Atlas.

'_Getting closer to the equator.'_ Jaune thinks, as he takes a deep breath of the sea air.

"Beautiful out. Isn't it?" A voice to Jaune's right says. He rolls his eyes and takes a glance at the voice. It's the captain, an older man, in his sixties, wearing a white captain's uniform. Jaune just looks back out to the ocean, ignoring the man. The captain just sighs and says:

"It's been a month, and I've been able to speak with everybody except you. What's your story? Nobody just stands out over the edge looking into the night sea like they've just auditioned as the edgiest character in a movie." The Captain leans back against the railing, and eyes Jaune. The boy takes a deep breath and says:

"It's a really, really long one. My story, that is."

"Ahh, he speaks. Well, we have plenty of time. Besides, you're young, much more so than me! So It shouldn't be that long." Jaune rolls his charcoal eyes, and closes them.

"Honestly, it's not something that I want to talk about. And my life may be pretty short as of now, but I've had a lot of experiences. More than most people my age, for sure." The captain raises an eyebrow at this, but waves it off.

"Well, whatever lad. We'll be at our destination after another couple of weeks, so If you ever actually feel like talking, my ears are wide open." The captain walks off, walking in tandem with the slight sway of the ship.

Jaune takes a breath out, and leans out over the ship, closing his eyes tightly.

'_Don't puke Don't puke Don't puke Don't puke Don't puke.'_

Jaune takes deep breaths, and focuses his aura towards his stomach more.

'_It helps. Barely.'_ He pushes away and walks down the ship, starting to head towards his room. He takes a glance over the railing, and for a split second, two, giant yellow eyes staring right back at him.

'_Huh. That's a rather large Grimm.'_ The eyes disappear for a second, before an alarm starts ringing around on the boat.

"_**ATTENTION ALL CREW, ASSUME GRIMM ATTACK FORMATIONS IMMEDIATELY, AND REMAIN CALM!"**_

'_Yeah, like that'll work.'_ Jaune thinks, taking a few steps away from the edge of the ship. He leans against the wall as the water erupts, revealing as what could only be described as a giant Sea Dragon, smaller than the boat however.

Jaune simply watches, as he's drenched in seawater, and the air is filled with the sound of gunfire.

"Damn it! The armor's gonna rust!" Jaune blurts aloud, walking off towards his room, not paying the Grimm any mind as it's torn apart from the massive canons on the ship.

**A few minutes later**

Jaune walks into his room, drenched. He can hear people coming out of their rooms, some of them shaking, while a few walk out groggily with weapons in hand. Jaune just locks his door behind him and removes his armor, along with his clothes, save his underwear. The armor clangs on the floor, as Jaune grabs a towel from his bathroom and wipes his armor down first.

Jaune's muscles seemingly glisten, being soaked. His skin is covered in small white marks, scars all around his back, chest, and legs. The most prominent of which, are three curved scars, which start at his right shoulder, and end at the top of his stomach.

Jaune finishes up drying his armor, and moves to his weapon, extending it all the way. Inspecting it closely, it's decently dry, with only a few drops of saltwater on the exterior. Jaune purses his lips as he sets LunaSolis on the desk in the room, and heads off towards the bathroom. He finishes stripping and hops in the shower, keeping the water at a surprisingly cool temperature.

'_I should probably take some time to savor this. I won't get opportunities like this when I'm walking to Vale, Seeing as I'll more than likely be avoiding small towns for the nights.'_ Jaune closes his eyes and takes in the feeling of the shower.

After about half an hour, Jaune walks out, dries himself off, and wraps a towel around his lower half.

'_Might as well maintain Maintenance on LunaSolis, doubt I'll get any good sleep tonight.'_ Jaune Fishes around in his bag, pulling out some spare clothes, and his Maintenance gear, when he spots something at the bottom of the bag. It's a White Sheath, with an arc around the center. At the end, a Blue hilt sticks out with a gold pommel, Crocea Mors. Jaune freezes and twitches his left eye, a strained look on his face.

"Dammit, Dux." Jaune Moves some clothes and settles the blade back at the bottom of the bag and zips it up, without touching the sword.

Taking his Maintenance stuff, he goes back to the small table his weapon rests on and switches it to it's Gun form. He then begins to take it apart, carefully making sure no gear, screw, or any piece moves from where he places it on the desk. In all honesty, Mecha-shifting is often more trouble than it's worth, especially if it has more than two Transformations. The amount of small and intricate parts increase the more weapons you have in one, not to mention how many pieces of each other weapon will eventually get in the way.

For example, Siopi, the two blades of the Naginata end up in the Stock of the rifle itself, which are actually sunken into, so Jaune doesn't stab himself everytime he shoots.

And while in Naginata form, The bolt and chamber of the Mosin Nagant are visible, leaning closer towards Luna, rather than Solis. It's barely noticeable, but if you're not acquainted with the weapon, it'll really bother you.

Jaune, having finished cleaning and repairing his weapon, Puts it back together. Like a Jigsaw puzzle, each piece going exactly where it was before. The boat rocks slightly, and a small nut, no bigger than Jaune's fingernail, starts to roll off the desk.

Reacting quickly, he reaches for where the nut is about to fall, and catches it about a foot off the desk, catching the nut with his middle and forefinger.

Jaune lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and paces the final nut into the weapon, before placing the cover of the shaft back over the clockwork, and picking it up, and spinning it around in his hand, without activating the Mecha-Shift. He gives a slight nod, and pushes a small button, right next to the bolt action on the shaft, switching it into the rifle form. Or it would, if the blades didn't stop folding halfway in, making a loud:

_**KRRRK**_

Jaune is silent for a moment, looking at the bizarre weapon he now holds. He stays silent for about two minutes, nothing but the creak of the ship, and the gentle rocking being present. He takes a short breath and says:

"Fuck."

_**Two weeks later**_

Jaune Walks off the ship with confidence, LunaSolis on his back, strapped to his armor. He carries his bag down the ramp, and looks out over the port town. It's bigger than whatever town he was in mere months prior, vastly bigger. For one, the roads are paved, and the buildings do appear to be a lot newer. Which is more of the Aesthetic of Vale, to be newer and up to date, dissimilar to Atlas. Atlas itself is high-tech, yet has an older look, despite it's Floating capital.

Taking a deep breath of the warm mid day air, Jaune quickly shakes hands with the Captain at the end of the ramp, who says something to Jaune, who isn't really listening, opting to take in the sight of the town, and the visible walls behind the buildings, about a half mile away. Walking off in the direction of the walls, the champion takes a leisurely stroll through the street, looking in a window or two.

'_Dust shop, Bakery, and a doggy daycare, literally right next to one another. This feels like Chaos.'_ The Blonde ponders for a moment before entering the Dust shop. Behind the counter, is a man in his mid-thirties, who greets Jaune with a Raised eyebrow. The boy averts his eyes towards the vast amounts of Dust around. Not only is there Dust, but Magazines, That of Guns and the readable kind, and, oddly enough, Huntsman Trading cards. Taking a single card out, he finds an interesting character on it.

"Pyrrha Nikos; The Invincible Girl: Legendary. Str: 9, Dex: 10, Spd: 10… Her stats are nearly maxed. She's not even a Huntress yet and she already has her own card. Not to mention this one must be extremely rare… Semblance, not revealed. Makes sense." Jaune puts the card back, and is about to walk away when he spots another legendary card. He grabs it and is almost surprised when he finds his own Trading card. Out of sheer curiosity, he pulls it out.

"Name: Unknown, Codename: Blades. Not much is known about the Blonde-haired warrior, apart from his superior... combat… Prowess… Kinda exaggerated. Not to mention my stats are the exact same as that Pyrrha. Interesting." Jaune contemplates a moment and says under his breath:

"Don't let hubris come back to bite you." He holds on to the Card, and walks off, grabbing Three vials of Fire dust, Two of Lightning dust, and one Ice, none of which are SDC brand. Walking over to the counter, He lays the dust down, as well as the card. The Cashier gives Jaune an odd look, looking at the card, and then Jaune, and then the Card again.

"Soo, is this you, or…"

"Nah. Just look similar."

"Similar weapon, too, I see."

"How observant. Please keep quiet about this." The clerk purses his lips and nods.  
"Buut, can I please have your autograph?" He asks, handing Jaune a magazine of _Huntsman weekly_, with him on the cover.

'_Agree to a magazine one time…'_ Jaune thinks, taking a pen from the counter, and signing the Magazine as _Blades_.

"Thanks. What are you doing in Vale, by the way?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Just let me pay for my stuff, please." Jaune almost pleads. The clerk nods and finishes ringing him up. Putting the dust in his bag, Jaune pockets the card, and heads out without another word.

Taking a left, He wanders a little more, when he finds himself in front of a Huntsman Shop.

'_Interesting. What's in here?'_ Jaune wonders, walking in. It's actually rather full, with various people with weapons either on their back or on their hip. Honestly, it's a rather colorful room, with the different outfits of different regions.

'_So many different styles of armor… And lack thereof.'_ Jaune thinks, barely sparing a glance at a woman, who wore a painfully thin dark purple outfit. Taking a glance around at the merchandise, he finds Melee weapons, such as swords, small knives, knuckledusters, and the occasional shield. Towards his right, are an assortment of mid-long range guns, and below those, are glass cases of small handguns. In one of the small Isles, are tons of ammo boxes, for each caliber and different dust round. Behind those, are basic survival supplies.

'_Oh my… The ammunition is way overpriced. For what it's worth, It's a lot cheaper to just make your own rounds. Not like it's hard to do so.'_ Jaune shakes his head and walks towards the back, where there are a few people milling around, mostly filling out forms or ogling at Mecha-shift weapons. On the back desk, there are an abundance of flyers, which Jaune takes one and flips through it.

'_All Custom-order Weapons must be signed, and sit through the 30-day waiting period, in order to prove your likeness as a Huntsman/Huntress.'_ At the first sentence, Jaune puts the flyer back, finding himself more irritated with how strict weapon regulations are.

'_What if a Grimm attacks a week after you submit your form? Are they supposed to wait thirty days until you get your weapon? I understand there are other weapons, but if it's a weapon you're most comfortable with?'_ Jaune shakes his head and is about to turn around when one of the clerks behind the counter says:

"Can I help yo… HOL-" Jaune hardens his face and glares the clerk directly in the eyes. For a brief moment, the area around the two begins to darken. Even Jaune's Bright yellow armor darkens. The clerk completely stops his sentence, the words dying in his throat as a wave of dread washes over him. His eyes dart around, and find that the world around him darkened, and the people seemingly frozen in time. Looking back at the Champion, only one thing is clear on him, Which are his eyes, the purple becoming ever so slightly prominent. One shadowy hand raises up to the figure's face, a single finger covering where the mouth would be. The clerk meekly nods his head, and the world returns to normal, the champion returning to his appropriate colors.

"Don't." He says, without a hint of friendliness in his voice.

"Y-Yes sir." Despite being obviously older, the Clerk responds shakily.

"What were you saying?" Jaune says, returning to his normal tone.

"Uhh. Right, Can I help you? You seem a little lost." The clerk looks Jaune up and down, making sure that he was who he thought he was, when he notices something a little off.

"No. I'm fine, thank you." Jaune is about to turn around again, when the clerk says:

"Hey, wait a second, Don't you have an emblem?" Jaune tilts his head, and says nothing.

"Do you know what an emblem is? For a huntsman, at least." Jaune takes a deep breath, and responds with:

"Enlighten me." The clerk smirks slightly, and starts:

"Ok, well back in the Great war, The body count was unimaginable, for soldiers and huntsmen alike. So to be able to Identify the bodies, they started to give huntsmen emblems, as both proof of their huntsmenship, and identity. It's carried over since after the war, and Huntsmen typically carry their emblems on their person so if someone finds them, they generally know who they are."

"So they're basically Dog tags, but more complicated." The clerk opens his mouth slightly, and closes it again, nodding his head. Jaune purses his lips and says:

"What will it take to make one?" The clerk's eyes light up and he says:

"Normally you'd have to fill out some forms, certify you're a huntsman, or in training, but Since you're… You. I think I could make one for you, legally." Jaune raises an eyebrow and ponders for a moment.

"Sure." The clerk lights up and hands Jaune a piece of paper and pencil.

"Just draw out what your emblem will be, and the material it would be carved out in. It'll take about five minutes to make it, so you could stick around, or go down the street to that Ice cream place and come back. It'll be done by then." Jaune nods and begins to draw. After about two minutes, Jaune hands the piece of paper back with the design.

The clerk looks at it for a moment, before Checking the computer to his right. He puts the piece of paper in a small scanner, and nods.

"It's unique, that's for sure. Do you want me to clean it up a little bit or keep it as is?"

"Make it sharper, please. Made out of… Tungsten." The clerk opens his mouth, and closes it again, slightly shaking his head. Jaune takes out his wallet and pulls out his Card.

"Right… That'll be 4,000 Lien. Jaune glances up at the cashier and says:

"That's it?" The clerk's eyes widen and says:

"That's expensive, you know. Most metals-"

"Tungsten is one of the stronger metals, yes, but having it probably laser cut, or diamond cut would be difficult, at the least. So I assumed it would be more expensive." The clerk just absentmindedly nods, and accepts His card.

"Alright then, what would you like your emblem to be on? Just a small circular button or have it cut out-"

"Yes, I would like to be able to attach it to shoulder guards like the ones I have here."

"Magnetic?"

"Preferably not. Being able to lock it onto the shoulder would be safer."

"Alrighty then. It'll be ready in ten minutes, since you have a harder metal. Feel free to walk around a little bit." The clerk takes the piece of paper and walks into the back room. Jaune, turns heel and walks out of the small shop, looking right down the street.

'_Ice cream. Huh?'_ Thinking back, Jaune Struggles remembering when the last time he had ice cream was, at least three years ago. He shrugs and walks toward the Ice Cream Parlor at the end of the street.

Upon entering, he finds that it's nearly packed, despite it being a cloudy day, and seventy degrees at most. He grits his teeth, and holds his breath, hoping not to be noticed. Eyes darting around, he tries to make himself slightly smaller, which isn't easy for a 6'2", armored and decently good-looking person. He uses his hair to shield his face, or rather, his eyes, and manages to make his way to the counter without anyone trying to talk to him.

"Hello sir! What would you like?" Opting to stay quiet, Jaune barely lifts his head, the man behind the counter obscured. He puts his finger on his chin, and points to the chocolate Ice cream.

The Man behind the counter shifts a little bit and shrugs, taking a scoop of Chocolate out. Jaune looks up, and makes eye contact with the man. He takes a step back, a slight fear in the man's eyes, before his face lights up.

"It's that Atlesian Battle champion! In My shop!" Jaune grits his teeth, and tries to take a step back, only to run into someone else.

"Oh my Oum! He's the Blades guy! I've never seen him without that blindfold." Jaune cringes, and tries to start leaving, without the Ice cream.

"Please take a picture with me!"

"Who made your weapon?!"

"What's your real name?!" Jaune's breathing gets heavier, when the man who was serving him, the owner, steps out.

"It's on the house! An Atlesian Battle champ! How about that. Let's take a picture!" Jaune feels a hand on his shoulder, and quickly turns around, closing his eyes tightly. He hears a little click, and more voices around him

"Don't touch me." Jaune says, aggressively, but not loud. He pushes himself away, and ducks into the small crowd ahead.

"Hey! You-" He didn't stick around to listen, the moment he stepped out of the store, he bolted away, narrowly missing passing people.

'_So much for being less popular.'_

After he was a safe distance away from the hellish Ice cream shop, he stops at an intersection, slightly out of breath.

'_Not twenty minutes in a new continent and I've been recognized not once, but __three times__.'_ Looking around, Jaune assesses where he is, finding himself in front of a bakery, this time, with nobody except the lone baker, who looked about as old as Dux. Jaune nervously taps his foot for a solid minute, before entering.

'_Ding!'_

"Welcome! What can I get for you today, young man?" Jaune lightly sighs in relief, as he walks up to the counter.

'_Bread, bread. How many different types of bread are there?! How about…'_

"O-One of those cookies, please, the raisin one." Jaune mentally slaps himself for the slight stutter, while the man behind the counter simply smiles and bends down to grab him one.

"Normally people your age tend to go for chocolate chip. Good to know some people prefer raisins." Jaune stays silent, his face unchanging. He takes out his wallet and hands the man some lien, grabbing his cookie at the same time.

"Have a good day, young man." The old man waves to Jaune and turns around.

"Boss! Boss! Did you hear the news!?" The old man turns to find his apprentice, holding out his scroll with a semi-blurry picture of the man he just served.

"What news would that be?"

"That Atlesian Battle champ! 'Blades!' He's on Sanus, and probably heading to Vale!" The old man purses his lips and turns around, to find the young man gone, the Door closed, without the bell even going off.

"Ahh. I see."

"How are you so calm!? Nobodys been able to see his whole face! Someone finally got a picture today!" The old man leans over the counter and tells his apprentice:

"Look sonny, I know you're all about that right now, you're about as old as these kids who fight each other for glory or whatever, I'll give you that. But remember that they're also people who fight the Grimm. Those people tend to be different from you and I, they can become celebrities real quick from a young age. Some don't want that, but some do, and that's up to them. But this 'Blades' guy wore something to cover his face, right?"

"Yes, so-"

"Then he obviously doesn't want people to flock to him like that. Just look at the poor boy's face, he's obviously nervous and uncomfortable. Leave those people be."

The boy rolls his eyes and says:

"You really like your 'Sagely' advice, huh? Either way, I'm going to see If I can catch him at the Station on his way to a bullhead, and maybe get his autograph." The Old man shakes his head and heads towards the front of the store.

"That's just my thoughts boy." He walks straight to the door and examines the bell system he has. He takes a quick glance at it and finds that the small sensor that rings the bell is off.

'_That boy is quick huh.'_

"Boy, When you do go down to the station, try and sell some cookies."

"Yes sir, what kind?"

"Hmm. Bring extra oatmeal raisin ones."

_**-A-**_

Jaune walks back to the huntsman shop and inspects his newly purchased cookie. He purses his lips for a moment and takes a small bite. Nearly recoiling from how sweet it was.

'_From what I recall, these aren't exactly supposed to be super sweet. I need to adjust to regular food again, rather than what I hunt.'_ He chews on it for a moment, before taking another slow bite, savoring the taste.

'_It is good, though.'_ Taking a quick glance around, Jaune finds himself at an intersection, nowhere near where the huntsman shop is.

'_Aaand I'm lost.'_ Taking a quick look around, Jaune spots a lone girl looking at something on her scroll, looking somewhat anxious. Despite the pleasant weather, she's wearing long sleeves and a collar that reaches just to her collarbone. Looking around, he doesn't find anybody else looking less busy, so he sighs and approaches her. He stops a good three feet away from her and says:

"Scuse' me ma'am, sorry to bother you, but do you think you could give me some directions?" The Girl physically jumps as her eyes widen, looking at Jaune, before a small scowl reaches her face.

"What do you need?"

"I… Just need directions. That's all." Jaune tilts his head and takes a bite of his cookie.

"Oh… Um, yes where are you trying to go?" Her voice is a bit softer this time, but she still sounds very forced.

"Right. There's a huntsman shop around here somewhere that I'm trying to find, It doesn't have a name apart from 'Huntsman'." The girl blinks and says:

"It should be just two blocks down and to the left." Jaune nods and is about to walk away when the girl speaks again.

"Actually, I'm taking a little survey, Could I ask you a question if you're okay with that?" Jaune looks at her and nods. She takes a shallow breath and asks:

"What are your views on the White fang. Or as the Faunus as a whole?" Jaune stares at her for a moment, thinking when he says:

"Honestly, I don't think what they're doing is entirely right or entirely wrong." The girl raises her eyebrows as he continues. "I understand that violence is a required response at times, I really do, but it's when it's necessary that it becomes a problem. Like the Schnee kidnappings and executions or whatnot, I've had some bad run-ins with the Schnees myself, but I don't think it warrants innocents to be caught in the crossfire. It's become an organization that wants to eradicate humans rather than look for equality."

"That's not true." She responds almost immediately, earning a small eyebrow raise from Jaune.

"But let's assume that it is for a moment, Humans are gone. Huzzah, The White fang have finally gotten what they wanted. What then? Faunus and humans are extremely similar in nature, no matter which way you look at it. There will be racism among the Faunus, right?"

"That's-"

"The most common type of Faunus is Deer, or Elk Faunus. Right? There will be factions and racism against other types of Faunus. Look, once anybody gets what they want, they'll want more. It'll only keep going until only one is left. Then there might be peace." The girl is silent for a moment, before saying:

"Then what would you do? In their position, that is." Jaune thinks for a moment and says:

"I'd go back to being peaceful. Only resorting to violence every once in a while, to show that you're not pushovers."

"The faunus, you mean."

"Yeah. By the way, do you not have a pen and paper to write this down on?" The girl's eyes widen for a brief moment before saying:

"I can remember."

"Trifa!" A man from in the store says. He's tall, with brown hair and sunglasses, despite being indoors moments before. However his most notable feature are not so cleverly hidden wings beneath the coat he's wearing.

"Why are you talking to him."

"Just giving some lost guy directions, is all." Jaune says, walking away from the two.

"Wasn't that-"

"Maybe. Cmon' We need to get back home." Trifa interrupts a little too quickly. The man glares at her for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Right. Let's go newbie."

Jaune just munched on his cookie while walking back to the shop.

'_Huh. The Faunus girl was probably having second thoughts about joining the fang. Whatever.'_

_**A**_

The Shop was emptier than before, with three or four other people rather than the possible twenty about ten minutes earlier. Walking towards the back, Jaune finds the Clerk leaning on the counter, eyeing Jaune.

"You can really clear a place out, huh?" He says, with a smirk. Jaune takes a bite out of his cookie and gives him a small glare.

"Heh heh. Your emblem is ready, by the way." The man takes out a round object obscured by a white cloth. Jaune takes it with his free hand, and places the cookie in his mouth, using both hands to unwrap it. The man watches as Jaune opens it up, revealing the design.

It's quite simple, honestly. Compared to other huntsman's, at least. It's a round black piece of Metal, with the design etched in silver, about the size of Jaune's fist. The design, is of a large sword, with a sickle-shaped Pommel. The sword is somewhat wide, and extends down, getting smaller rather quick. It appears to crack at the bottom, but just before the tip of the blade appears, small fissures extend to the edges of the emblem. The Crossgaurd of the sword, is the most interesting part, seeing as it's a dragon's mouth, seemingly eating the sword.

"It's probably a more beautiful piece, if you ask me. The dragon is pretty detailed, despite being really small." Jaune drags his hand along the design, feeling the etchings all along it. The Champion nods his head, and attaches it to his shoulder plate, the emblem facing forward along with Jaune. He tosses the cloth back on the counter and takes the cookie out of his mouth, saying:

"Thanks. I like it." The Clerk seized up for a moment before saying:

"Uhh. I'm honored to think that-"

"I'm leaving now." He says, swiftly turning around, not saying another word.

"Aaaand there he goes." The clerk rests his head on the table and sighs.

"Some Celebrities are really just assholes, I guess." He picks up the cloth, finding that quite a large tip of Lien fell out. The clerk just stares at it for a moment before shrugging and putting it in his pocket.

Walking to the front of the town, Jaune looks around and finds a small Bullhead depot. He finishes his cookie and approaches a bullhead by the wall, with the engines warming up. He takes a quick look around, and sees a small building to his right. He lightly jogs over to the booth and rings a bell at the counter.

He waits for a minute.

Then two. Jaune rings the bell again, waiting for someone to help him. The bullhead behind him gets louder, as the engines start to warm up.

"I know you're in there." Jaune nearly shouts.

"Yeah yeah, just gimme a minute." A voice inside says. Through the window, Jaune sees a man carry a stack of papers larger than himself, and place them on a desk. He shakes his hands and acknowledges Jaune.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to leave the town, I'm heading to Vale." the man in the building raises an eyebrow as Jaune takes out several papers and his I.D." The man takes a glance at the papers and says:

"You're not even seventeen, or a huntsman in training. I can't do that." Jaune shakes his head side to side for a moment before saying:

"I have a specific Huntsman verification. It should permit me to travel outside the city." Jaune points out the paper on the bottom, which the man takes a look at.

"What's the Huntsman's name?"

"Dux Albus." The man types the name into the computer, and looks back and forth between the paper and the computer, nodding his head.

"Well, sorry to bother you, kid. Take that bullhead there, and you'll get a flight about ten minutes out." Jaune cringes, but nods, taking back his papers, and turning away.

"By the way, Jaune-" The boy in question freezes, and looks back at the man.

"Happy birthday." The champion stands in shock for a moment, before he nods and runs off toward the bullhead, jumping onto it just before it takes off. The doors close as Jaune takes one last look at the town behind him. He takes a deep breath and focuses his aura towards his stomach.

'_I already feel sick.'_

**That's all for this chapter folks! First, let me acknowledge a few things:**

**I got a PM from dragonofhellsflame education me on how the Silver eyes came to be. First off, I had no idea that's how it worked, that Ozpin's past children with regular people somehow passed on a 'magic gene'. I kinda find that stupid, if I'm to be honest, or inheritable magic via genetics. To me, it sounds pretty ridiculous, but makes sense, in a way I won't go into. But in my headcanon, The God of Light gave some people silver eyes in order to help them out in redeeming themselves, and that's how it is in this story. Second, Sorry if this chapter seems out of place, I find it a little boring myself, but I wanted to write out how Jaune is the same, antisocial, nervous person (Socially, at least), but he's obviously different than canon, and has slightly skewed points of view and beliefs. I find that stuff kind of fascinating, and boring at the same time. **

**Thank you for the positive reviews! I am completely open to honest thoughts and criticism. **

**That thing Jaune did with the clerk in the shop, was not a product of his eyes, at all. You'll have to wait some more on that. Also, for the main ship, Arkos. Why? I'm new to this fandom, so It'll be easier and probably safer for me to write. **

**Also, guest on the black eyes, you're not right in the slightest, but you're not wrong, either.**

"**Nobody really understands right from wrong. Plain and simple. It's probably because there is really no such thing, just what one thinks."**


	3. Chapter 3: It's on Again

**Notes at the end.**

**Chapter 3: It's on again**

_He ran. Unsure for how long, or how fast, or how far. He ran. The sword felt heavy in his hands, heavier than it should. He gradually slowed down, however. Until he fell to his knees, somewhere in the middle of a forest. The sword and sheath falling under him, he collapsed onto his hands, out of breath. His heart beat faster than it ever did before. He closes his eyes and tries to catch is breath. Tears fall at a slow rate and nearly dry up upon contact with the ground, but small sobbing beneath coughs and pants could be heard. _

_He tried to stand up, but could only sit down, leaning against a tree, cradling Crocea Mors in his arms. But Just ahead of him, he hears a small snort, and a puff of air. Opening his blackened orbs, he finds a Wolf-like creature in front of him, a Beowulf, as his father mentioned to him once. _

_Again, his breathing became heavy as his heart pounded. Frozen by fear, Jaune grabbed the hilt of Crocea Mors, and let the sheath fall, revealing the blade. Grabbing it with both hands, the boy rose to his feet. His legs are shaky, and his feet hurt, but he stands his ground. The grimm scratches the ground beneath it's paws and snorts again, this time leaning forward at the same time. _

_Growls could be heard around Jaune and the Beowulf but neither cared, staring at one another, with the human barely holding up the sword. _

_The Grimm let one last snort out before charging straight at the boy. _

_Before either could react however, three gray blurs zoomed from behind the Grimm, and three from behind the boy. They all pounced on the Grimm, six objects, thirty-six claws, and seventy teeth, all sunk into the Grimm._

_It stopped in it's tracks, letting out a pained scream, before collapsing, as the six wolves tore into it's false meat. The boy let out a relieved sigh, and let the sword down, dropping his guard. It soon returned once the snarling continued, directed at the boy. Panicked, he put his sword up, and aimed at the wolves. The closest one lunged, aiming for the boy's throat. Jaune didn't dodge, but rather he fell to his right, heaving the sword up, and slicing the Wolf clean through it's stomach. Off balance, Jaune staggers to kneeling on the ground, the sword stuck in the ground. Wasting no time, another wolf Jumps in, lunging at the boy._

_This time, the boy's only attempt at retaliating, is to stick out his arm to protect himself. _

_The Wolf's teeth sink straight into the child's left arm. Letting out a scream of pain, the boy thrashes around, being dragged by the wolf to the others. In one more desperate attempt to get away, he swings the sword at the wolf, which only barely manages to avoid a fatal strike, but gets the sword stuck in it's leg. _

_It lets go of Jaune, who stands up, only for another wolf to bite Jaune in the right arm. _

_This time, the boy collapses completely, going limp. His breathing gets slightly softer, as he starts to close his eyes. _

'_Is… is this it?' The boy thinks, his thoughts somehow ragged._

'_No.'_

"_No." He says softly, opening his eyes._

"_I WON'T!" The boy's eyes snap open as his arm glows a soft white, and he pulls himself towards the wolf, headbutting it. The wolf yips in surprise, letting him go. The boy grabs onto the sword and yanks it out of the other wolf, cutting deep into the back of another's neck. _

_The first collapses, it's leg unusable, and the other locks up, it's nerves severed. Two of the other wolves quickly back up from the boy, snarling. The third, however, is obviously the alpha, and the most damaged, with it's right eye scarred shut, or missing entirely, and it's front left leg missing entirely. It glows a faint black before it snarls, and lunges at Jaune. _

_The boy readies himself, and blocks the bite with the flat of the blade. The wounds on his arm already start to heal with a white aura covering it. _

_The wolf doesn't miss a beat, however, and turns its head right. Jaune's arm jerks as the wolf flips him over. Lying on his back, Jaune rolls away, and kneels towards the wolf, which goes in for another bite. The boy heaves the sword, and attempts a downward strike at the wolf. It bounces off it's fur, the black aura holding. Off balance, Jaune tries to balance himself, with his sword above him. The wolf grabs hold of Jaune's left leg, and leaps back, dragging him with it. Falling down, Jaune brings the blade onto the wolf's head, shattering the aura. The wolf drops Jaune in surprise, the boy's own aura dropping in the attempt to heal the injuries on his arm. Almost completely healed, The boy jumps back, leveling the sword at the wolf. It snarls one more time and jumps at the boy, Jaws wide. _

_The boy's eyes widen as he grits his teeth, lunging at the Wolf. The blade passes between the maw of the wolf, and the teeth through the guard of the blade._

_Teeth sink back into Jaune's arm, and the blade through the wolf's gullet. The two don't move until the Wolf lets out a defeated whimper, and collapses. Jaune pulls the blade out of the wolf's mouth, both it's, and the boy's blood dripping off of it. _

_The boy turns around, and faces the two wolves, holding the blade in one hand._

"_**RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**_ _The boy releases the sound from his mouth, inhuman and loud. Victorious. The remaining wolves whimper a little bit, before running off._

_Breathing heavily, the boy slumps over, somehow still on his feet, before he hears a shuffling from behind him._

_Turning around, Jaune finds a beowulf behind him. Six feet taller than the boy, and bony plates of armor all around it. _

_It wasn't just a beowulf, but it was an alpha beowulf. The boy fell back onto his back, unable to move his body at all. Small tears formed in his eyes as he looked in horror at the beowulf. It opened it's maw and… It's head fell off in a small blurr of gold and white._

**Twelve days into Jaune's walk**

Waking up with a start, Jaune turns around to his surroundings, finding that he was fortunately back where he set up camp the previous night. Wearing his armor, with a sleeping bag wrapped around him and Siopi in his arms. He shakes his head and stuffs his sleeping bag back in his bag quickly and takes a sip from his flask, checking the time on his scroll.

'_Seven twenty. Early enough, I suppose.'_ The champion's eyes lock onto a small black bird, staring directly at him. Upon first glance, the Champion waves it off, but widens his eyes when he comes to a realization. He gets up and aims Siopi at the Crow, a cold look on his face.

"What the hell are you?" He asks it. At first, the Crow turns it's head, as if understanding what he was saying. Jaune Narrows his eyes and shoots the Crow, the bullet ricocheting off of a Red aura. The bird caws and flies away quickly, ascending into the sky. Jaune grits his teeth and watches the bird until it disappears in the sky.

'_It even had it's aura unlocked.'_

Jaune quickly stamps out the cinders of last night's fire, and takes out his compass, adjusting it slightly. Taking a glance at his surroundings, he inspects the tree he leaned up against, and lightly nods, taking out his Notebook.

"_Day 12- Woke up this morning with the fire still smoldering slightly. Oak wood burns nicer than Pine, as it turns out. But pine needles still make better Kindling. I had a dream last night, well, more of a memory, rather, but it was when I was running away. The first time. It's been a while since I've had a dream about that, being honest. But it unsettles me, for whatever reason. Kinda an eventful morning, considering I found a crow that somehow possessed a human soul. As to how that is, I have absolutely no Idea, and it concerns me. I might find out more later, might not. Still just heading Southwest."_ Jaune puts his pen back in the bag and kicks at the ashes, finding no orange bits. He nods and heads towards Vale, weapon in hand and bag over his shoulder.

**A not so distant town away, thirteen hours later.**

A little girl ran from the wrath of her father. He was about thirty, and the girl couldn't be older than twelve. She didn't stand a chance.

"Dumb bitch!" he shouted at her, his fist connecting with the girl's face.

"Damien please!"

"Shut up!" The man backhanded his wife, the woman collapsed, holding onto her face.

"You couldn't survive out there if you wanted to!" The man turns back to his daughter and snarled, his gnashing mess of teeth, both present and missing. Already balding, he's leaning on his cane, with his other hand around a flask.

"Then I'll be better than you!" Another smack echoes across the room, as the little girl's form hits the ground again.

"Don you think you can do that! I was lucky to get away with my bum leg, you bitch!" The man rose his cane and hit the girl on the head, letting tears start to fall.

"Cryin' already? You wouldn't last a minute in that forest! I'm nothing compared to the grimm!"

The girl cries more, but it wasn't due to the pain, it was because of something _else._

She got to her knees and looked up at her father, and through gritted teeth said:

"Nothing can be worse than you." Damien squinted his eyes and kicks her in the stomach, leaving her to crumple up on the ground.

"Dumbass bitch… Go in that forest if It's that bad here!"

"Please, Calm down Damien."

"Piss off!" The girl on the ground hiccuped, before she got to her feet and bolted out the door.

"Samantha!" Her mother called out to her, to no avail. She ran out onto the street, the sun starting to set.

Running past the houses of the small village, she heads straight for the front gate, which opened to let in a group of Hunters.

She ran right past them, the Hunters either too wounded, or too exhausted to chase after her.

"Girl! There's a Grimm nest out there!" One of the guards yelled, attempting to chase after her. She ducks under a low hanging branch, the guard just vaulting over it. Breathing heavily, she takes a sharp left, the Guard following close behind her.

Samantha looks behind her for a brief second, before tripping on a rock, and tumbling down a small drop off, before falling in a river. The guard stops at the embankment, and looks down, seeing the little girl float downstream.

The guard grits his teeth and shakes his head, walking away from the stream.

Samantha resurfaces a short time later, being swept away by the current at a rapid rate. Struggling to stay on the surface, she takes a breath anytime she can, even if she doesn't necessarily need it.

Submerging below the surface one more time, Samantha gave up, Letting her body sink down lower in the river.

'_He was right. I didn't even last a minute.'_ She thinks, closing her eyes as she loses conciousness.

_**Later**_

She woke up with a start, the feeling of dried mud on her face, and just about everywhere else on her body. She sits straight up and coughs, hunching over and vomiting on the bank of the river. She coughs water out of her lungs and pulls herself up on the grass, breathing heavily. She wipes the mud out of her eyes and tries to look around.

It's well past sunset, the stars being visible through the trees above her. Samantha puts her head in between her legs and breathes heavily.

'_Don't cry. That'll only-'_ She doesn't even get to finish her thought before she hears a scraping behind her. Her head snaps around to find a boarbatusk swiping it's hoof on the rocks on the other side of the river. She manages to hold in a scream as the boarbatusk approaches.

'_The river is too deep. It'll get swept away. Right?'_ She thinks to herself, getting to her feet. Just then, The boarbatusk leaps into the river, not even sinking up to its belly.

"Or not." Samantha says aloud, starting to run away from the boarbatusk. The word 'run' couldn't explain what she was doing. She was more shuffling along while the boarbatusk got out of the river, scratching its hooves on the rocks below. The boarbatusk jumped in the air and began to spin, becoming a blur fo black and white. It bounces on the ground lightly at times, creating sparks trailing behind it.

Samantha's eyes widen as she looks behind her to find the Boarbatusk zooming at her. She feints to the left, the creature narrowly missing her, and crashing straight through a tree. It doesn't look fazed in the slightest as it gets up and charges at her normally. Samantha hears a slight _click_ noise, and looks ahead, to find a brown and black gun barrel aimed straight at her face.

"Get down." a voice says. She didn't need to be told twice, or once for that matter, seeing as she collapsed at his feet. She struggled to look at him, as a single shot rang through the woods and in her ears. She winces as she tries to maintain consciousness, and the sound of a thud could be heard next to her.

She looks to find the boarbatusk sliding next to her, with one of its eyes replaced with a blank red spot. It twitches, and a very fast clicking sound is heard as another shot is fired, directly where the shot before was, now with smoke flowing through the eye.

She tried to say something, or even move, but was too exhausted to even do that. She could only look up as the figure twirled its gun and put a different form of it on its back. She passed out again as soon as it reached its hand out towards her.

Jaune was slightly indifferent about the situation he was currently in. He still had a month and a half until he would arrive in Vale, and another week afterwards until Initiation…

But who knew how long this would take? He watched from the opposite side of the fire as the girl in front of him slept in his sleeping bag. When he found her, she was exhausted and freezing. Not to mention being chased by a Boarbatusk. He squinted at the fire and sighed, looking up into the canopy of trees above them.

"Why's it always the kids?" He looks back down and watches warily as the shadows seem to move around them.

'_I should probably get her home. If she has a home, that is. Her home might have just been invaded by Grimm for all I know. But I didn't see any fires around, or recieved a distress signal on my scroll… I just hope her home isn't far. I don't wanna deal with her for too long.'_ Jaune's thoughts drift to different matters, as he twirls the spent cartridges from earlier between his fingers, before placing them in his bag.

He takes out his notebook and looks at the girl in front of him, before shrugging and starting to scribble something out. After about twenty minutes, he looks to the girl, and then his notebook and purses his lips, shrugging as he puts the notebook back away.

LunaSolis in hand, he rests it on his lap and meditates, clearing his mind of thought and negativity.

'_It's going to be a long night.'_

**Short chapter, I know. The next chapter will be longer, and kinda be the "Blue/yellow trailer" Honestly, I think Jaune's color should be Blue, seeing as Yang is already yellow, that's just my opinion, though. This chapter was mostly an introduction into the first "Arc"... Heh.**

**As a response to reviews, Thank you for being so positive! And I guess I'll try to avoid listening to the fanbase on theories, until I researched myself, that is. **

**Next chapter is the first time we'll see Jaune actually Fight, rather than straight-up kick people's asses. **

**I should probably state here that I changed Jaune's semblance. Its nothing flashy at all, though, and I won't explicitly state it until later down the line, but you might be able to figure it out on your own. **

**Also, The flashback sequences won't happen every chapter, but they will occur for some time.**

**Ight, Imma head out. **

"_**You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."**_

_**Megan Chance**_


End file.
